Mianhae Seonsaengnim!
by araraaa
Summary: "Dia guru yang menyebalkan!" / Sehun menyesal selama ini telah menyia-nyiakan guru sebaik Luhan. FOR HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE EVENT dongss:*


**Presented by araraa**

**MIANHAE SEONSAENGNIM!**

**Cast: Sehun-Luhan**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: School-life, friendship.**

**Summary:**

_**"Dia guru yang menyebalkan!" / Sehun menyesal selama ini telah menyia-nyiakan guru sebaik Luhan.**_

**a/n: inspired by guru ara yg sering dibully sama temen-temen seangkatan ara/? Bayangin dibully murid seangkatan gimana rasanya T.T mendadak ara nyesel dulu pernah ngebully guru itu padahal baik banget:(**

**SORRY FOR TYPOS**

**PLEASE REVIEW AFTER READ!**

.

.

.

Tahun ajaran baru telah dimulai. Luhan tersenyum senang, akankah muridnya kali ini bisa diajak kerjasama? Jika dilihat dari wajah-wajahnya, mereka tampak baik-baik. Terlebih lagi yang sedang duduk dipinggir lapangan sana, sungguh menggemaskan. Dan lagi, mata pelajaran yang ia ajarkan tidak terlalu sulit. Pasti ia bisa lebih santai sedikit mengajarkannya.

Luhan menatap jam dinding di kantor guru. Ini sudah waktunya ia masuk ke kelas. Dengan langkah pasti ia mulai berjalan kearah kelas yang menjadi tujuan mengajarnya saat ini, X-2. Semangat, Xi Luhan!

.

.

.

Luhan membuka pintu ruang kelas X-2. Kelas yang awalnya ribut itu menjadi hening seketika ketika pintu dibuka oleh sang guru. Luhan berjalan menuju meja guru sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah semua, saya akan mengajarkan mata pelajaran geografi. Geografi adalah…."

Bisik-bisik di kelas mulai terdengar. "Guru aneh. Ini pertama kalinya dia masuk. Seharusnya kan perkenalan dulu. Memangnya kita kejar materi apa?" gumam seorang murid bername-tag Huang Zi Tao. Murid yang duduk disebelah Tao hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Menyebalkan." gumamnya.

Seseorang mencolek bahu teman sebangku Tao. "Hun, dia bicara apa sih?" tanya murid lain -Byun Baekhyun- sambil menunjuk Luhan yang tengah mencorat-coret papan tulis. Yang dipanggil 'Hun' -Oh Sehun- hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Terdengar oleh telinga Sehun, Byun Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

Sehun memperhatikan keadaan kelasnya. Meskipun sang guru didepan tengah menerangkan materi, teman-teman sekelasnya sama sekali tidak memperhatikan. Hanya beberapa anak yang memperhatikan -seperti Suho sang ketua kelas, Yixing -teman sebangkunya Suho- dan Do Kyungsoo.

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu meraih headset dari dalam sakunya dan mendengarkan lagu tanpa memperhatikan Luhan.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Entah kenapa kelas Sehun -yang cukup jauh dari pusat sekolah -yaitu lapangan upacara- mendadak hening. Seruan-seruan berbunyi desisan dimana-mana. Sehun tertawa pelan. Oh, begini rupanya cara kelasnya mengusir guru. Mereka semua diam -agar bel terdengar. Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa pelan. Dasar licik!

Luhan membereskan bukunya sambil tersenyum. "Tugas rumah kalian ada dihalaman 45. minggu depan kita bahas."

"Tunggu seonsaengnim!" pekik Yixing.

"Ya?"

"Siapa nama seonsaengnim?" tanya Yixing lagi, beberapa murid mengangguk.

"Xi Luhan." jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum. Lalu Luhan berjalan meninggalkan X-2.

Semua murid berseru kesal. Saat Luhan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas, Byun Baekhyun memulai aksi gilanya -berteriak. "APA? DIA MENINGGALKAN TUGAS RUMAH? DIA PIKIR DIA BICARA APA? ASTAGA TAK SATUPUN AKU MENGERTI!"

"MAKANYA KALAU GURU MENERANGKAN PERHATIKAN!" bentak Suho. "HARGAILAH SEDIKIT! BAGAIMANAPUN JUGA DIA KAN GURU KITA!" kali ini suara Do Kyungsoo. Baekhyun yang tidak terima dibentak oleh dua orangpun mulai merangkai kata-kata diotaknya. "TAPI DIA BICARANYA TIDAK JELAS!" Baekhyun menatap teman-temannya yang lain, meminta bantuan.

"Benar juga sih kata Baekhyun. Guru itu tidak becus menerangkan." sebuah suara menyahut. Suara Kim Jong Dae.

"Dimana-mana kalau menjadi guru itu kuliah dulu biar bisa menjadi guru yang benar. Dia paling tidak kuliah, kalau tidak bisa jadi guru tidak usah jadi guru."

Hening. Itu suara Kris.

Tak lama beberapa murid mengangguk. Benar juga kata Kris!

Sehun lebih memilih mengacuhkan teman-temannya.

.

.

.

Luhan tersenyum miris. Ini keadaan yang sama -ketika ia mengajar disetiap kelas ditiap angkatannya. Ia tidak menyangka, murid-murid berwajah polos dan imut seperti itu kembali mengecewakannya. Ini bukan yang pertama -tapi ia tetap merasa tersakiti dan kecewa. Bagaimanapun juga, kau sedang berbagi ilmu namun semua orang mengacuhkanmu, itu akan terasa sangat sakit.

Luhan menarik nafasnya perlahan, lalu tersenyum. Ia adalah lelaki. Ia akan kuat menghadapi cobaan ini.

.

.

.

"Yaa! Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas geografi?" panik Baekhyun. Sehun dan Tao menggeleng. "Sudah, tidak usahlah." ujar Minseok. Jongdae mengangguk, "Jangan bilang ada tugas. Guru seperti dia, paling juga mudah ditipu."

Cklek!

Pintu kelas Sehun kembali dibuka. Luhan tersenyum. "Ada tugas kan?" tanya Luhan. Beberapa murid mengerang kecewa, ternyata Luhan ingat tugas mereka. Namun beberapanya lagi berteriak. "Tidak ada seonsaeng!"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya. "Tidak ada?"

Semua murid, kali ini kompak mengangguk. Luhan ikut mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu kerjakan sekarang." ujar Luhan. "Buku cetak halaman 45."

Semua murid membuka bukunya asal-asalan. Luhan menatap wajah muridnya satu-persatu. Ada yang mengobrol, mendengarkan lagu, tertidur dan ada juga yang mengerjakan.

Luhan tersenyum miris. Hatinya sudah menangis sejak tadi. Ia guru disini, ia yang lebih tua, seharusnya ia dihormati. Bukannya gila hormat, ia hanya butuh pengakuan kalau disini ia dihargai.

Luhan ingat, ia memberikan tugas itu minggu lalu untuk kelas ini. Ia ingat dengan jelas -karena setiap ia memberi tugas ia akan mencatatnya diagendanya. Namun melihat reaksi muridnya di kelas X-2 -meskipun yang seperti itu bukan hanya kelas ini- Luhan lebih memilih untuk mengalah. Ia berpura-pura tidak ingat.

"Ada yang bisa menjelaskan prinsip penyebaran atau distribusi?" ujar Luhan. Tak ada jawaban.

Bukan karena muridnya tidak mengerti, tapi karena tidak ada yang mengerjakan tugas dari Luhan. Mereka semua sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing -kecuali beberapa orang.

"Tidak seonsaeng." akhirnya sebuah suara menjawab. Luhan tersenyum. "Tidak? Baiklah biar seonsaeng jelaskan."

"Prinsip penyebaran…" Luhan menatap muridnya satu-persatu. Ia sudah mengeluarkan suara yang cukup keras, namun suaranya tetap kalah oleh keributan yang diciptakan kelas ini. Semuanya berbicara.

"Em…" Luhan gugup. Ia tidak diperhatikan. Ia bimbang antara melanjutkan atau berhenti bicara. Namun karena melihat wajah murid tadi -Suho- Luhan akhirnya mengalah. Ia tetap berbicara meskipun yang mendengarkan hanya satu orang.

"Apasih dia? Bicara sendiri ya?" tanya Tao pada Sehun. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel kearah Luhan. Lalu mengendikkan bahunya lagi.

"Kalau aku jadi Luhan seonsaeng, aku pasti sudah menangis." suara Baekhyun mulai terdengar. Sehun dan Tao yang tertarik segera menoleh. "Kenapa? Kenapa?" tanya Tao.

Baekhyun menunjuk Luhan. "Dia tidak diperhatikan, tapi dia bisa tetap tersenyum. Dia tahu kita mengacuhkannya, tapi dia sudi masuk kembali ke kelas ini."

"Dia berhati baja…" lanjut Tao.

Sehun terdiam. Mendadak teman-temannya menjadi melankolis. Sehun hanya diam lalu kembali menoleh kearah Luhan ketika suara Luhan mulai kembali terdengar.

Mata Luhan bergerak menjelajahi seisi kelas. Sehun tertegun. Mustahil jika dia tidak tahu kalau dirinya sedang diacuhkan. Namun Luhan tetap berbicara, menjelaskan apa itu prinsip penyebaran.

Sehun mendadak merasakan dirinya emosi. "DIAM SEMUA! PERHATIKAN KALAU GURU SEDANG BERBICARA!" ucap Sehun sembari melayangkan tatapan sinis kepada teman-teman kelasnya.

Luhan tetap berbicara seakan tidak mendengar bentakan Sehun kepada murid lainnya. Murid yang dibentak Sehun hanya diam sesaat, lalu kembali mengobrol seolah-olah bentakan Sehun hanya angin lalu.

Inilah yang dirasakan Luhan.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya. Ini yang dirasakan Luhan. Inilah rasanya ketika kau berbicara tapi tidak ada yang mendengarkan.

Sehun emosi, tapi Luhan tidak.

Sehun mendadak sinis kepada semua orang yang mencoba berbicara padanya, tapi Luhan tidak.

Sehun mendadak ingin menendang satu-persatu anak yang mengacuhkannya, tapi Luhan tidak.

Luhan tetap bicara, sekalipun tidak ada yang mendengarkan.

Luhan tetap tersenyum sekalipun semuanya menghina dia dengan mengatakan ia tidak pantas jadi guru.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat ucapan Kai, teman JHS-nya dulu yang kini bersekolah di SHS yang sama, namun berbeda kelas. Kai pernah bercerita, perilaku anak kelasnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan kelas Sehun jika sedang mata pelajaran geografi.

Sehun menatap Luhan. Meski sekilas Sehun dapat menangkap berbagai ekspresi yang terpancar -sedih, kecewa dan ingin menangis.

Mendadak Sehun menunduk, berusaha menahan isak tangisnya yang hampir saja keluar.

Luhan saja kuat, mengapa ia tidak?

"Sampai jumpa minggu depan." suara Luhan kembali terdengar. Semua murid kelasnya diam, lalu setelah Luhan keluar, mereka kembali pada urusan masing-masing.

.

.

.

Sehun menepuk pundak Tao. "Kau lihat ekspresinya? Dia tersakiti." Tao mengernyit heran. Dia? Siapa?

"Hey, kau bicara apa?" tanya Tao bingung.

"Luhan seonsaeng. Aku melihatnya, matanya menatap kita semua lalu mendadak ucapannya menjadi terbata-bata hanya karena kita tidak memperhatikannya. Ia tampak bingung harus tetap berbicara atau diam saja. Aku menyesal Tao, aku menyesal selama ini mengacuhkannya. Dia guru terbaik kau tahu? Guru lain pasti akan marah jika diacuhkan, tetapi Luhan seonsaeng? Dia menyadarinya Tao, mustahil dia tidak menyadarinya. Dia memperhatikan kita, bahkan ketika ulangan harian di kelas Kai, Kai bilang ia melihat Luhan seonsaeng memperhatikan semua murid. Mustahil dia tidak tahu kalau mereka menyontek. Mustahil ia tidak tahu kalau dia dihina. Dia tahu tapi dia menyembunyikannya…"

Tangisan Sehun pecah. Tao, Baekhyun dan beberapa anak yang duduk didekat Sehun terdiam. Sehun benar. Luhan seonsaeng tak pernah marah.

Seharusnya mereka menyadari perbuatan mereka yang kelewatan.

Meskipun memang -mereka akui Luhan memang tidak begitu baik dalam hal menerangkan materi. Namun setidaknya mereka menghargai Luhan kan?

"Aku akan meminta maaf pada Luhan seonsaeng."

.

.

.

Luhan tersenyum. Meskipun berat, ia percaya ia kuat. Ia percaya suatu saat muridnya akan sadar. Ia tidak membutuhkan permohonan maaf, hanya sekedar diperhatikan saja itu sudah cukup.

Luhan tertawa pelan. Membayangkan dirinya diperhatikan, suatu hal yang menggelikan -karena selama ini ia tidak pernah merasakannya.

Tapi suatu saat mungkin bisa.

Luhan boleh berharap kan?

END

Haaaa ini terinspirasi dari guru ara yang selalu dikacangin T,T ara baru nyadar kemarin, guru itu ngomongnya gagap sambil matanya jelalatan keliatin satu-persatu murid. Gaada yg merhatiin dia, sampe ara teriak biar temen-temen ara diem juga pada gadengerin :3 dari situ ara sadar, dan berakhir nangis terus kalo inget sama guru itu. kok ara curhat-_-

Last, review ne?


End file.
